


What should have been

by Melime



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Angst, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: They should have been together.





	What should have been

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [O que deveria ter sido](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872627) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #096 - win/lose.

They should have been together, win or lose, proof or no proof, no matter who was standing in their way. They would be the first ones to prove the existence of ghosts, their names would go down on history, together. It was supposed to have been like that. Them against the world, for better or worse, no matter what. That is, until Erin decided it wasn’t enough, that they weren’t enough, or that having a career was more important than seeking the truth and vindication. They should have been together, for better or worse, but that was not what happened.


End file.
